The subject disclosure generally relates to modifying source code, and, in particular, to modifying a source code file to reduce dependencies included therein.
In computing, source code typically refers to text written in a computer programming language. Source code can be either compiled or interpreted to render it executable. Furthermore, source code can be organized into several source code files. For example, a header file may be included to resolve one or more symbols defined in a C file. As such, compiling the C file may also require the compilation of the header file. It should be noted that, in general, the time and memory requirements for compiling a source code grow as the number of source code files grows. As such, if unnecessary header files are included in source code files, extra burden can be placed on a system during the compilation/interpretation process. Thus, a manner for optimizing source code to reduce unnecessary dependencies therein may be desirable.